Always Gonna Be That Ally
by Dream-to-reality123
Summary: After having cancer for 2-3 years, Ally's back! But, with the shunning a bunch of people have done to her because of cancer, will Austin do the same? Or will they finally reveal their love?


Always Gonna Be That Ally:

(Austin's POV)

I've been anxiously waiting for the day that Ally gets out of the hospital. Apparently, she has cancer, so for 2-3 years, she's been stuck at the hospital. Surprisingly, she WOULDN'T give up being my songwriter, so every week I visited outside her room and she'd give the song to the doctor that gave me the song. But, we all completely supported Ally in cancer. I always made a mention of her cancer problem on my webcasts, Trish kept jobs longer to earn more money to help Ally pay for a cure, and Dez actually did some cool and not too weird stuff to help by setting up a sub-website that allowed fans to donate money to Ally, and he had a turtle race every month and people would bet which turtle would win, and thus, earning $. Anyway, I'm sitting in the chair at the hospital thinking about how Sonic Boom's lost its luster since Ally left and Lester died, so my cousins Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, and I took over the Sonic Boom. Now, though, it was different. It was still a music store, but it also kind of advertised R5, the band they're all in. At that moment, Dr. Warbley called me to help escort Ally out. I quickly rushed into the room, and stopped, my mouth agape. I'd always pictured Ally being bald like other people, but her hair was the same length although it WAS straight and it looked thicker. I pointed to her hair, and she quickly said, "Ovation Self-Therapy." Oh. "So…hey." I said as I went to Ally's side. "Hey. And, I can walk on my own, but thanks anyway." She said back with a small smile on her face. I felt stupid for treating her more special, but that's what people do when they're in love! Oh yeah, hee hee, I'm in love with Ally. When she left, I realized the powerful intoxicating effect she had on me. She stood up, and I realized that she'd gotten skinnier, and a bit paler. "C'mon, they're all waiting for you back at the Sonic Boom." I informed Ally as we walked towards my car. "What, Sonic Boom's still around? I thought it'd be gone since Dad…" She said airily, but when she reached the last part, her eyes threatened tears. I hugged her softly, and she hugged me tightly. I patted her on the back, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

(Ally's POV)

After the amazing party held at the Sonic Boom, my life kind of fell apart. A bunch of my friends and people I knew started ignoring and avoiding me. JUST because I had had cancer doesn't mean they can just start treating me like I don't exist! Even Trish and Dez became a bit distant with me. I mean, they still talked with me at Team Austin meetings, but otherwise we didn't hang out as much as we used to. Austin was the only one that actually accepted me. I guess he's the true supporter for me. I got bored of my life seeming to not have so much light in it, so I wrote a song that kind of went with it, but mostly just popped in my head, so I obviously had to write it down. I haven't changed THAT much. Anyway:

"It's the boy you never told I like you  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freaked out and walked away<p>

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
>Things you swear you do before you die<br>It's the city you love that waits for you  
>But you're too damn scared to fly<p>

Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight  
>Come alive<br>Let the moment take you  
>Lose control tonight<p>

Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight  
>Come alive<br>Let the moment take you  
>Lose control tonight<p>

It's the time you totally screwed up  
>Still you try to get it out your brain<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
>It's the past that you're dieing to change<p>

It's all the money that you're saving  
>While the good life passes by<br>It's all the dreams that never came true  
>Cause you're too damn scared to try<p>

Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight

Come alive  
>Let the moment take you<br>Lose control tonight

Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight  
>Come alive<br>Let the moment take you  
>Lose control tonight<p>

It's a mad, mad world  
>Gonna make it escape<br>It's a perfect world  
>When you go all the way<br>Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight

So let's go (go, go, go) all the way  
>Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day<br>From the floor to the rafters  
>People raise your glasses<br>We could dance forever

Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight  
>Come alive<br>Let the moment take you  
>Lose control tonight<br>It's a mad, mad world  
>Gonna make it escape<br>It's a perfect world  
>When you go all the way<br>Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight"

"What was that about?" I hear a male voice say in my ear, and I whirled around and found Austin's face right next to my ear. Our faces were so close, I just wanted to kiss him, but that would be rude, right? "Which part?" I asked nonchalantly while keeping my position. He did the same, not moving. "The boy part." He said while blushing. A thought suddenly popped in my head. "_What if HE likes you back?" _I thought. "Well…" I said, peering down at my feet. "Well what?" He asked back. Huh, he still kept his patience. Good for him. I got tired of holding myself back and "lost control" as the song implies, and I kissed him. He seemed shocked for a second, then he got into it and put his arms around my waist. I replied with my body by putting my arms around his neck. I pulled back gently, and said, "Does that answer your question?" with a smile. He smiled, and answered back with, "It actually answers two of my questions. The boy part in your song, and the fact that you like me back." I could feel my face change color to a radiant red, but still I couldn't believe it. "So, you like me back?" I finally said softly. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and replied back, "Always. Doesn't matter if or if not you have cancer, I still love you." "So, does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me again more passionately, and I took that as a yes.

We were now 22, and we were still just as happy as when we found out we loved each other. And I came to realize that as long as I have Austin in my life, I feel like a diamond, or a 'moon'.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know that was kinda sad what with Ally having had cancer, her dad dying, and people leaving her. Anyway, this is a one-shot, so this is not going to go on.<strong> **I do not own R5, Ovation Self-Therapy (which I kept on hearing ads for it on a radio station I listen to), Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez, or Austin and Ally. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot, and by the way, I have some news about An Austin and Ally Story. Okay, so each week, I'll post another chapter, and it's gonna end sad and not Auslly (sorry guys!) But, this is why I've decided to write a sequel story to An Austin and Ally Story. So, once it ends, make sure to look forward to a sequel! Bye!**

**-The Reading Wizard  
><strong>


End file.
